


Happier

by Johnlocked5687



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Happier, Heartbreak, M/M, Self Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked5687/pseuds/Johnlocked5687
Summary: A songfic of the song Happier by Ed Sheeran.





	Happier

_Walking down 29th and park_  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier 

Sherlock looked at his first and only love, John. He was with his fiancee Mary.

But Sherlock didn't go and say hello, he just stared at the pair from what used to be he and John's flat. John didn't even glance up to the well-known window as he walked down the street.

_Saw you walk inside a bar_  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do 

Sherlock was sitting in John's chair, staring at the orange balloon, remembering the good old times when there were just the two of them against the world.

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do_

Sherlock had been there every time John went to the graveyard. Every time he wanted to just go and hug and kiss his blogger.  
But he couldn't.

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new_

Sherlock picked up the newspaper in front of his feet, it was soaked by the pouring rain but the words written on it were still very clear.

“Sherlock Holmes’ ex blogger and flatmate John Watson is getting married. Was their relationship just a myth?”

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you 

“No, Graham, you don't understand, I..i love him...So much...” Sherlock whispered.

_Sat in the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you_

Sherlock sat on the bathroom floor, bringing his shaking arm to meet the razor, making deep cuts into his already scarred wrist, telling himself that nothing will be okay ever again.

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself  
You're happier, aren't you?_

The detective brought the bottle to his lips, taking a big gulp and feeling the burning taste of the alcohol. He wiped his mouth with his old friend's beige sweater, it had always been his favourite.

_Oh, ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you 

“I love you my dear John Watson.”

Those words left Sherlock's mouth every night, before he wrapped himself in his blogger's sweater, trying to fall asleep.

_But I guess you look happier, you do_  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you 

“Sherlock stop this AT ONCE!” Mycroft said, looking at his little brother in a hospital bed. The detective’s wrists were bandaged, stopping the bleeding. But his heart was still bleeding and no bandage could stop it.

_Baby, you look happier, you do_  
I know one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you 

John ran into their old apartment, facing with his pale skinny detective. The doctor caressed Sherlock's cheek with his shaky arm, bringing their lips together.

“I love you Sherlock Holmes. So much.”


End file.
